The present invention relates to immersion survival suits for use in water and, more particularly, to a helmet device for use in combination with an immersion survival suit.
Immersion survival suits are used to keep a person thermally insulated when in water and are typically stowed on board ships in easily accessible locations. In the event that a ship is sinking or capsized, each person aboard the ship retrieves a suit and puts it on (over their clothing) before abandoning the ship. Immersion survival suits are generally one-size-fits-all while other come in three sizes, and include built-on boots, gloves and a hood. The insulating and waterproof characteristics of the survival suits typically extend a wearer's average survival time in open water by several hours while awaiting rescue.
Survival suits may include an open neck design, wherein a zipper or other fastener is used to close the opening in order to prevent water from entering the suit. Alternatively, survival suits may include a closed neck design, wherein a form-fitting neck and chin portion serves to seal out water. In the past, suits have been equipped with multiple air pockets that are inflatable by mouth through hoses for assisting the user to stay afloat. More recently developed suits are equipped with compressed carbon dioxide cartridges, which rapidly inflate the suit when activated.
The present invention serves to provide a survival helmet device that is adapted for use with presently available immersion survival suits and which provides an efficient and superior method of thermally insulting the wearer's body while also keeping the wearer afloat in open water.